Jutsu
are the mystical arts a ninja will utilise in battle. To use a technique, the ninja will need to use their chakra. To perform a technique, the ninja will bring out and release the two energies of chakra. By forming hand seals, the ninja is able to manifest the desired technique. Because of the extensive number of hand seals and different combinations, there are thousands of potential techniques to be discovered. Origins Ninshū (忍宗, Viz: Ninja Creed, Literally meaning: Shinobi Sect) is the religion and the peaceful precursor of modern ninjutsu created by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the first one to understand and teach the mystery of chakra. The teachings of ninshū were meant to give people a better understanding of themselves, as well as others, and lead the world into an era of peace. Ninshū would eventually come to be known as ninjutsu, a more weaponised version of the Sage's teachings. The Basics: There are three basic types of jutsu: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu.Subcategories exist, including Fuinjutsu, Juinjutsu, and Senjutsu. There are also Kekkai Genkai abilities which aren't jutsu, but inherited abilities passed down through certain clans (however, they can be used as base for certain jutsu, such as Haku's Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals.) Kekkei genkai can also be attributed to certain parts of the body, such as Dojutsu. Ranks: Depending on the difficulty or skill necessary to perform a jutsu, they are ranked differently. There are six different ranks in jutsu: *E-rank- Learned by Academy Students. Are the basic and fundmental jutsu for all ninja *D-rank- Genin level techniques. Can be achieved by all Genin, though many ninja only learn "their" type of technique. *C-rank- level techniques. Sometimes learned by Genin who have trained extensively. *B-rank- Jonin level techniques. Require high levels of chakra to use. *A-rank- Kage or Jounin level techniques. Require great control over one's chakra and may be forbidden. *S-rank- Secret, extreme level techniques. Are typically unique to a single user. Kekkai Genkai, unique abilities, and normally do not have a rank. Main Jutsu Types: Ninjutsu: *''Main Article: Ninjutsu'' Ninjutsu (忍術; Literally meaning "Ninja Techniques") refers to any technique that utilizes chakra and allows the user to perform actions that a normal person otherwise would be incapable of doing. Unlike Genjutsu, which causes the opponent to experience illusions, the effects of ninjutsu are real. Ninjutsu relies on chakra and, most of the time, hand seals to be effective. Genjutsu: *''Main Article: Genjutsu'' Genjutsu (幻術; Literally meaning "Illusionary Techniques") are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effects of genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, Genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. This is often used to create false images or to cause pain from trauma (because the body is led to believe it is in pain); however, there are plenty of other uses depending on the situation. Taijutsu: *''Main Article: Taijutsu'' Taijutsu (体術; Literally meaning "Body Techniques") is a basic form of jutsu that generally speaking requires no chakra, but chakra may be used to enhance techniques. Taijutsu generally require no hand seals to perform and are much quicker to use than ninjutsu or genjutsu. Taijutsu is simply put, hand-to-hand combat, or weaponry. Sub Jutsu Types: Bunshinjutsu: *''Main Article: Bunshinjutsu'' Bunshinjutsu (分身術; Literally meaning "Clone Techniques") are techniques that create a copy of the user. The standard Clone Technique is considered the most basic of basic ninjutsu. Despite this, bunshinjutsu are very versatile and useful. The various villages have created their own characteristic forms of bunshinjutsu. Besides these, there are a dozens of other bunshinjutsu in existence, some of which are extraordinarily difficult to use. There are various methods of creating clones. The most commonly used bunshinjutsu use only chakra to create the clone. After these, bunshinjutsu that use a medium seem to be most common. These bunshinjutsu use various elements to give the clone form and substance. There are also bunshinjutsu that transform another person or animal into a clone of the user. Finally, there are bunshinjutsu that make use of Genjutsu to create illusionary clones. Chakra Flow: *''Main Article: Chakra Flow'' Chakra Flow refers to any technique that increases the potency of a weapon by flowing chakra through it. Usually, elemental chakra is used to flow through bladed weapons to increase the sharpness dramatically. Wind Chakra is usually used to increase sharpness, but lightning also provides vibration that can produce the same effect, as well as inducing numbness. Collabration Jutsu: *''Main Article: Collaboration Jutsu'' Collaboration jutsu, also synchronized or combination justu, pertains to a branch of jutsu which entail powerful techniques that are actually comprised of at least two or more pre-existing jutsu. When initiated with the right timing, one will feed into each other to become a jutsu of greater power than the sum of its parts. Flower Ninja Art: *''Main Article: Flower Ninja Art'' Flower Ninja Art (Hana Ninpō) is a subset of ninjutsu involving secret flower-oriented techniques used by a clan in the Land of Greens. The two known users of flower ninja art are Kikujō and Yurinojō. In several games, however, Ino Yamanaka makes use of the Flower Ninja Art in both ninjutsu and genjutsu. Fuinjutsu: *''Main Article: Fuinjutsu'' Fūinjutsu (封印術, Sealing Techniques) are a type of jutsu that seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. Hiden: *''Main Article: Hiden'' Hiden (秘伝, Secret) Jutsu are passed down from generation to generation in certain regions or clans. The groups possessing these techniques are usually extremely secretive about them. They ensure that no one other than the members of the group learn them. Only a few Hiden jutsu require a special ability or lineage. These jutsu are usually the pride and fame of the clan that possesses them. Juinjutsu: *''Main Article: Juinjutsu'' Juinjutsu (呪印術; Literally meaning "Cursed Seal Techniques") are a type of jutsu used to bring someone under the control of the user. By applying a seal to the victim's body, the user brings the victim's abilities and actions under his/her control. Kenjutsu: *''Main Article: Kenjutsu'' Kenjutsu (剣術; Literally meaning "Sword Technique") pertains to techniques that entail the use of a sword, swords, or any such bladed weapons , (including Kunai,) whenever the users be Shinobi or Samurai. Kinjutsu: *''Main Article: Kinjutsu'' Kinjutsu (禁術; Literally meaning "Forbidden Techniques") are techniques that have been banned from being taught or used. Senjutsu: *''Main Article: Senjutsu'' Senjutsu (仙術, Sage Techniques) refers to a specialized field of jutsu that allows the user to sense and then gather the natural energy around a person. Senjutsu practitioners can then learn to draw the energy of nature inside of them blending it with their own chakra (created from spiritual and physical energy within the shinobi), adding a new dimension of power to the Sage's chakra, resulting in the creation of "senjutsu chakra" (仙術チャクラ, senjutsu chakura). This new chakra enables the user to enter an empowered state called Sage Mode, which can then drastically increase the strength of all ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. In addition, while in Sage Mode (only Jiraiya has been seen doing this so far), the abilities of Fukasaku and Shima are added to the user's arsenal, extending the duration of his Sage Mode and allowing him access to powerful collaboration jutsus and a powerful genjutsu. A person who is able to use senjutsu is called a sage (仙人, sennin). It would seem that it stems from the toads of , as only Shima, Fukasaku, Jiraiya and Naruto have been seen using it. Gamakichi and Gamabunta also seem to be familiar with it. Tailed Beast Skill: *''Main Article: Tailed Beast Skill'' A Tailed Beast skill is a unique ability or trait used by the nine tailed beasts. These traits can vary greatly among the beasts, from nature transformation to concentrated balls of chakra. The tailed beast's abilities can be transferred to its jinchūriki as a means of self preservation, as if the host dies, the beast dies as well. These abilities can meld with the jinchūriki resulting in the beasts power becoming their own. Tensei Jutsu: *''Main Article: Tensei Jutsu'' Tensei Ninjutsu (転生忍術, Life Transfer Techniques ''or Reincarnation Techniques'') are techniques that require or accomplish the transfer of life force between people. Under normal circumstances, due to the death of a person being involved, such techniques are generally classified as Kinjutsu. The restoration of one life typically requires the sacrifice of another. Blood-limit Types: Kekkai Genkai: *''Main Article: Kekkai Genkai'' Kekkei Genkai (血継限界; Literally meaning "a technique limited to inheritance by blood" or "Bloodline Limit") are abilities passed down genetically in specific clans. Kekkei Genkai and their related jutsu can't be taught or copied by others, but it is possible to confer the ability to another person if it's localized in a particular organ like the eyes via organ transplant, e.g. Obito passing his Sharingan to Kakashi, although Kakashi has to use extra chakra. Kekkei Genkai abilities that work via the user's eye are called Dojutsu. Other kekkei genkai include mixing one type of elemental chakra with another, creating a new one unique to the users, which is usually impossible for normal ninjas. These traits can also be passed down through people outside of the clan, such as Yamato and Danzō going through Orochimaru's DNA re-modification to acquire the Wood Release, though theirs are not nearly as powerful as the original practitioner, Hashirama Senju Dojutsu: *''Main Article: Dojutsu'' Dōjutsu (瞳術; Literally meaning "Eye Technique") are genetic ninja abilities that utilize the eyes, enabling them to perceive chakra in some form or another. Being a byproduct of specific Kekkei Genkai, dōjutsu are not classified as one of the major jutsu types. They do not require hand seals to use and sometimes facilitate in the use or defense against genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu and then defeat his or her opponent. All known dōjutsu also provide the user with some otherwise incapable ability, such as an extended field of vision or predictive capabilities. The use of Dōjutsu consumes chakra. Category:Jutsu Type Category:Jutsu